


Testing the Tonic

by sunflowerfromthefog



Series: The Clown's New Tonic [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, degrading kink kinda, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerfromthefog/pseuds/sunflowerfromthefog
Summary: The clown has a new recipe he wants to try out, and with only two survivors left in the trial he decides to give it a go.





	Testing the Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> I did very little proofreading on this, but here you go. I'm not one for the Clown, but I do love a sex drug AU.

You could feel his eyes on you, feel your heart beating hard against your ribs as you tried to hurry the progress of the generator. It wasn’t anywhere near being done when you found it, damaged once again by the Clown. You heard a scream in the distance, eyes darting around the generator and through the trees of the red forest. You saw a pink mist near the cabin, recognized another scream as David Kind, the brawler of your group. You gulped and kept working, hoping he could keep the killer distracted long enough for you to get your work done.  
Your other two teammates were already gone, one sacrificed to the entity, another killed by the Clown himself. You heard his laugh echo around you as you moved a wire into the wrong place and the generator exploded. You were knocked on your ass, ears ringing a moment before you could open your eyes. Footsteps crept behind you and for a moment you thought you were about to meet the wrong end of a butterfly blade but instead your eyes met David’s.  
You breathed a sigh of relief. “You lose him?”  
David only blinked at you through the moonlight. You noticed his eyes were wide, his pupils blown so large you could barely make out the irises. You climb to your feet but keep yourself low, waving him closer to you. He took a glance over his shoulder, then around the tree he hid behind before crouching over to you.  
He had a few cuts and bruises on his shirtless torso, hands wrapped up and ready for a fight. You didn’t understand why he went without a shirt in the trials, but the fact that he survived more often than not made you never question it.  
“Come on,” you said, nodding to the generator, “we just need this one done and--what?”  
You noticed he was looking you up and down, his eyes stopping at your shirt that was torn at your left shoulder, revealing your skin. You’d caught it on a bush while trying to hide, but maybe he thought the Clown had found you. “I’m fine, I wasn’t hit.”  
He nods and moves past you, starting on the gen silently. You joined him, looking at him from the corner of your eye curiously. David wasn’t exactly the quiet type. Nor was he one to lose focus on his task. His own eyes kept drifting towards you.  
You shook your head, forcing yourself to look at the wires before you. Another explosion like before you the Clown would find you quickly.  
Once the generator was nearing 75% completion you realized you were alone. You stopped working and looked around the forest, but not even a bird was crying nearby.   
“David?” you hissed. Since when did he just leave people? And since when had--a bottle smashed beside you, erupting in a pink mist. You began to choke, the vile taste dancing across your tongue. But...this time it wasn’t so vile. It was sweet, almost like strawberries, and as you took another deep inhale without coughing. Your world spun as you stood, using the generator for leverage when you were suddenly pinned to it. Large hands slammed down over your own on top of the generator, wrapped knuckles you recognized as David’s. Your instinct was to scream, but the feeling of his skin against yours only made you groan. Had it always been this hot in the forest? You remembered this place as one of the many cold ones...not so...warm. Inviting.  
“Is he coming?” you questioned David. Maybe he’d merely run into you trying to block an attack, but a strike never came.  
“Already here,” David answered. His lips pressed to your neck, knuckles turning white over yours as he kept you in place. He bit at your skin, sucking large welts onto you all while grinding against your ass.  
“What?” you asked. Your voice was oddly wispy, breathless even. Your head turned to look at David properly but only resulted in his right hand snapping up and wrapping around your neck and forcing you to look the other way. He let out a growl, slipping his other hand up your arm to rip what was left of you shirt from your body. He groped at your breast rough enough that you thought it should hurt, but instead it sent a shock of pleasure into your core. You started to stand on your toes, attempting to grind back against him but he wasn’t allowing you any kind of movement. He growled again, tightening his grip on your neck as if to force you to stay still.  
“Dav...David,” you stuttered as best your could, “s-stop…” Not that you wanted him to, but you knew something was wrong. It wasn’t your first time with David, not by a long shot, but the lack of communication, his extreme roughness, and the fact you were in a trial, terrified you.  
You finally found the strength to lift a hand and try to push at you assailant but instead found your hands pinned to the top of the generator. But not by David.  
“Got him all riled up for you,” the Clown said. His twisted features came clear into view as he held your wrists against the metal. You struggled, but with David behind you and the Clown’s supernatural strength you were thoroughly trapped.  
David released your neck and moved his hand beneath your shorts, finding your clit and starting switch between rubbing it and sliding down your folds. Were you wet? Feeling your slick made David let out a groan, his dick twitching against your behind. “Ya want it to then, eh?”  
“No,” you moaned, a clear contradiction in your voice. You tried to focus your eyes on the Clown, his wide and bloodied grin right in front of you but found it nearly impossible. “What did...what did you do?”  
“Made a new tonic,” he said, “just for you and the big boy here. Gave you a low dose, just enough to make sure ya know what’s happening, but him? He’s got some’n a little stronger.” He let out a laugh, forcing a wave of foul breath over your face. You wrinkled your nose then gasped as David forced a finger into you and crooked it.  
As David continued to press a single finger into you, forcing whimpers and gasps from you, the clown clasped your wrists together and pinned them with one hand. With his other he pulled out his knife. You tried to pull away as he laughed again but rather than slicing through your skin he cut your bra straps. His eyes fell down to your chest, licking his lips slowly as he moved the blade to the valley between your breasts.  
“David,” you breathed, “you have to--” he pressed three fingers into you know, his palm grinding against your nub. “You have to stop him!”  
The Clown cut through your bra, letting it fall to your feet. David began to pull your shorts and panties down to your ankles, and with the way he was touching you you weren’t sure how you hadn’t cum yet. The fire in your body covered you head to toe, and matched with the electricity in your core this was beyond anything you’d ever felt before.  
“Look at these,” the Clown chuckled. His released your wrists and pinched your nipples. Your hands flew up with a scream, clawing at his wrists uselessly while he took advantage of your sensitivity. “Such a little slut you are, ain’t she boy?”  
“My little slut,” David mumbled. He bit down hard on your shoulder, making you scream.  
“Why don’t you stop teasing your little slut and give her what she wants?” Tears began to form in your eyes as you shake your head. The Clown’s filthy hands cupped your breasts, oblivious to your struggle to get him off of you. “She’s likin’ this, getting manhandled in the dark.”  
“No,” you said. You wanted to shake your head harder but it only made you more dizzy.   
David pulled his fingers from you, and it was only then that you started to really feel the pain in your hips from being pressed against the generator so hard. Your knees were ready to give out, but you stayed up as David held your hips.   
Your juices dripped down your thighs as David kicked your feet further apart. When he’d taken out his cock you didn’t know, but you now felt him aim it at your entrance.   
“David, stop, you...this isn’t--” You couldn’t get a full sentence out as the Clown continued to play with your breasts.  
“Oh, he can’t stop darling,” the Clown said. He leaned in until you could only see the paint on his face. “Come on, give us a kiss.”  
The Clown’s lips were rough as they pressed against yours, but all you could focus on was the way his tongue easily entered your open mouth. You tried to pull back but he grabbed a chunk of your hair and kept your there. You could feel his smile as tears finally started to fall down your cheeks.  
David thrust into you sharply, giving you not time to adjust before pulling out and pushing back in. You screamed into the Clown’s mouth at the slight pain that came with the thrusts, but more from the pleasure it brought you. God, you’d been with David before but he’d never made you feel this good. The squelching sounds coming from him entering you over and over again were all you could hear as the Clown continued to taste your mouth. His tongue travelled everywhere it seemed, sliding over your own tongue, the roof of your mouth, your teeth and cheeks. When he finally released you he laughed again. “Wondering why you can’t get off yet?”  
Through your haze, you squinted at him.  
But your silent question went unanswered.   
The Clown leaned back, leaving you to claw at the metal beneath you in a desperate attempt to relieve the pressure between your legs. While you felt David’s dick fully, your walls clenching around him in an attempt to chase your high, it wasn’t enough. You glared at the Clown’s grin as he walked around the generator, dick erect and in hand. He stroked himself casually. You watched his hand travel up and down his shaft, resting your head on top of the cool metal in hopes of relieving the heat. It didn’t work.   
“Ngnnnnn,” you groaned, eyelids hooded. The Clown’s dick twitched at the noise, a bit of precum leaking from his tip. He was bigger than David, and David wasn’t average.  
“Please,” you begged, though you weren’t sure what you were begging for.  
The Clown pulled a small vial from his pocket and popped the cork on it before holding it beneath David’s nose. With one last hard thrust David released into you, grinding against you for minutes as he filled you with a shout. He stayed there for a moment, his dick gradually getting softer as you cried.  
“Fuck, love,” David said. He pulled out and stepped back, but you didn’t dare turn around to look at him. You heard a thump, the familiar sound of a body hitting the forest floor. You were holding yourself over the generator, naked and leaking both David’s juices and your own. Tears kept springing from your eyes, and while your walls twitched with residual pleasure, you needed more. Wanted more. Of all the times you’d been sexually frustrated, it didn’t compare to the pain you currently felt.  
Slowly, you balanced more of your weight on your feet, pushing yourself up from the generator. Your eyes slid to the clown, still stroking himself beside you. He arched a brow at you and while you couldn’t feel your legs, you started to run. You took off towards the cabin and actually made it inside before you couldn’t move anymore. You fell to your knees, scraping them against the wood beside the table. Footsteps fell behind you and you started to shake your head.  
The Clown’s hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him as he lifted you. You felt his dick press against your lower back, and as he “helped” you to your feet one hand groped at your breasts.  
“Stop,” you ordered, voice quiet. Sex with David was one thing you could recover from--he wasn’t in his right mind--but the Clown? A killer? You planted your hands on the table, hating that you were in the same position as before with the generator.  
The Clown turned you to face him, giving you a shove until you sat on the table. The wood was harsh against the delicate skin of your bum and you found yourself squeezing your thighs together. It gave you a small bit of pleasure, making you sigh.  
The man--or monster--before you gripped your knees and pulled them open, pulling you to the edge of the table. He kept you there, watching you try and fail to push him away from you. He stepped closer, his stomach pressing against you. His right hand slid up your thigh and he pushed three bulky fingers in your cunt. He rubbed your walls, smiling as they clenched around him and you covered your mouth with the back of your hand.  
“Ya wanna cum don’t ya?” he asked.  
Body betraying you further, you nodded.   
“I can make it happen, ya just gotta ask nicely,” he told you. “I’ve seen how sweet you are with your friends. Why don’t you be sweet with me, darlin’?”  
You blinked up at him, horrified. But before you could understand what you were doing, you whispered, “Please...please…”  
He lined up the bulbous tip of his cock with your entrance, pressing in just a bit to make you inhale sharply. “Come on…”  
“Please, let me come.” You covered your face with both hands, hiccuping as you tried not to cry. You heard a cork pop and the Clown shoved into you. You screamed at his size, though it didn’t hurt, just...filled you. Completed you, you thought. When your hands slapped against his chest he shoved a vial beneath your nose and you breathed in the sweet berry mixture.   
And finally, you reached your high. You shrieked, rocking your hips in time with the Clown’s now violet thrusts. Your hands moved to meet at the back of his neck, and he pressed an open mouthed kiss to you. You were more than willing to let his tongue into your mouth, thrusting your own forward to meet his. It felt longer than it should have, your walls repeatedly flexing around his cock. As the pleasure began to die down you briefly thought you might pass out like David had, but the Clown wasn’t finished with you. You knew there was more of this pleasure to be had.  
“Ya want some more?” he asked, as if sensing your thoughts.  
“Yes!” you cried. Your legs wrapped around his ample waist as best they could.   
“Ya wanna come again sweet thing?”  
“Oh God, yes,” you said, “please, again, I wanna--I wanna!”  
The Clown smashed a bottle on the ground and this time a purple mist flew around you. And just like that, your mind snapped back to normal. The pleasure between your legs faded a bit, and the reality of what was happening crashed down on you. Instead of pulling the Clown as close to you as possible, instead of relishing in the heat of his body and the feel of his hands on your skin, you started to push at him. You screamed for him to let you go, to get away from you but he just did what he did best. He laughed.  
“What?” he asked. “Don’t wanna cum anymore?”  
“No! Get off of my you son of a--!”  
The clown pulled your hips flush to his, one hand pressing against your back and ensuring you couldn’t get away. You couldn’t close your eyes, and watched as the Clown’s face contorted in pleasure while his dick twitched and released inside of you. His hips rocked, shooting his seed deeper inside of you than even David reached. Mouth agape, you were frozen, and the Clown took the opportunity to give you another passionate kiss.  
Soon he pulled out, patting a hand on your thigh as if congratulating you. “A good little slut, you are.” He tucked himself back into his pants, leaving you with an ache between your thighs and unable to move still. You first thought it was because of what had just happened--after all, you’d just begged a psychotic killer for sex--but soon realized you couldn’t move. Your body wasn’t frozen, it was paralysed.   
The Clown continued, “Don’t worry, that’ll wear off. I’ll go take care of your friend out there and by the time I’m done you should be able to run. Maybe you can find the hatch before I find ya again. Could always go for a round two.”


End file.
